Fateful July Summer
by Midnight Crusader
Summary: Pokémon during the Roaring Twenties.


_Since the dawn of time, humans have interbred with monsters that belonged to their two egg groups to avoid extinction. This has given them telekinesis, stout strength and more while the monsters gained intelligence, a subtle human-like build, longer lifespans, and for some, vocal chords. However, the only downside is they're not as exponential as the former and latter._

 _Nowadays, interbreeding became more recreational than for survival and because of this, they continued on this relationship to the point that there is no such thing as a pure human nor monster..._

 _-The History with Humans and Monsters_

 _Summer of 1922_

Founded in 1914, the rural city of Mother's Day is known to lie dead center in the United States, and it's here where we meet a certain young man among its thousand or so residents, recently employed in a ranch some distance away from the city for a summer job. But he doesn't do it alone. He gets help with his partner Espeon, where she helps the sixteen-year-old with many things, especially towards labor and soothing the livestock if they ever get too rowdy.

Throughout the week, he continued on this laborious monotony until one afternoon, hearing the whir and silence of an engine, followed by hastened footsteps.

"Mary Anne, could you please slow down?! I seriously doubt that they breed eevees here!" a man scolded with his lilligant in tow.

"But, dad, I just swore I saw an evolution running around here!" she huffed before spotting Espeon. "Just like that!" she pointed and the man sighed.

"And I'm sure that this boy here will not sell-" He then gasped, giving a sharp stare towards the rancher. "Is that really you?" and the boy nodded.

"What a coincidence seeing you again! So, how's the new job doing for you?"

"Pretty boring, but at least I'm not being chased by rabid hounds, disgruntled subscribers and cars..."

The man cleared out his throat as he looked away. "Don't remind me..." He then reverted back to his cheery tone. "Well the good news is that The Daily Tribune is doing better after we-" but his wife suddenly interrupted him.

"Can you please save the reunion for later, Luke?" the woman told him as she and her bisharp approached the boy.

"Rancher, can you please send us to the owner of this place?" and he complied, leading them to his new boss, taking an eyeful of the grazing livestock with apple cider on hand.

"Hey boss!" he shouted. "Someone's here to see ya!"

He turned around and saw a little girl approaching him.

"Excuse me mister, but do you have any eevees here?" she fervently asked.

"We don't have any eevees here, kid. Not unless you count that espeon he has," he answered to the girl who, unfortunately, didn't took the answer too well. She ultimately started a growl that quickly evolved into roars, loud enough for everyone to cover their ears as Lilligant saw the dropped bottle crack and shatter.

To avoid another catastrophe, Luke quickly patted his daughter on the shoulder, calming her down. "But I suppose they can do something about that," He then gave a sharp glare towards the boy's employer.

"Right?" he falsely grinned.

"Er, right...and this young man here will catch one for you," he assured as well before picking up the shattered pieces of his cider bottle. With a simple nod, the boy and his espeon then headed out.

"Sorry about this, but it's her birthday today," Luke apologized to the rancher as they walked past him. "You see, she wanted an eevee, but they're very expensive at pet shops: fifteen at the most! Does she think I have that kind of money on me?"

He turned around and gave his old boss another quick nod before stepping outside to the great plains, searching for hours on end until they crossed the border to Nebraska, discovering a well hidden nest with a leafeon and her recently hatched litter.

As the two approached, he ordered Espeon to lull her young to sleep and she did exactly that. With a glow of her gem, the leafeon's active children slowed to a drowsing, yawning halt and closed their eyes, falling fast asleep. Alarmed by this, the leafeon cautiously rose up and readied a Leaf Blade, looking around until she noticed the two creeping up on her.

Giving a snarl, she then leaped towards their direction, ready to slice the two in half. Knowing that he won't be quick to dodge, Espeon's gem quickly sparked and raised a blade of grass to wrap around the leafeon's neck, choking her mid-air until death. As her corpse fell, they then proceeded to the nest and stole her two cubs before biking back to the ranch.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" the girl wailed as the rancher handed her a sleeping kit. "Wait 'till my friends see this!" she cackled out maniacally, and along with her tears, Mary Anne turned into a sight to behold, giving the boy a brief chuckle.

"Just be careful with the cub, alright? She's not a toy," he said afterwards.

Soon, Luke thanked the boy and he and his family drove back to Mother's Day. With a sigh, the rancher continued on his chores and after finishing them, he and his co-workers were all raring to go back home as well, save for a few. But before he can leave, his boss caught up to him with a new bottle on hand.

"That got me wondering, boy. Shouldn't we expand this humble ranch of mine to incorporate a kennel? You can start with that eevee you have in your arms, if it's female… Is it?" and the rancher nodded.

"Well, what's in it for me?" the boy said.

"We can be partners. Yes. Business partners."

"Really?"

"Though you have to pay for all the expenses initially, and have to pay for your part of the upkeep as well."

"What?!" he barked. The rancher then pondered as he stared at the yipping kit wrapped in his arm, unaware of her mother's death. "Hm... If it means earning more money; fine. I'm all up for it," he rebuked and they shook hands.

"Oh, and try to buy some windows tomorrow. The girl's fit broke all of them. I'll give you the money."


End file.
